


He Wondered

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan had wondered and now he knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Wondered

**Author's Note:**

> Um...I'm doing something here that I don't think has been done. At least not often. Not sure if that's a warning or a selling point. Either way I'd like people's thoughts.

He Wondered (#73 Bullet)

Alan had wondered, how could he not. He worried about his boys. First Don then little by little Charlie. He had wondered about the fear, the adrenaline. He'd wondered how loud a shot, close up, really was. And he had wondered what this felt like.

"Now let's all calm down." Alan heard himself say.

"I said shut up!" The young man with a gun in his shaking hand screamed. He pointed the gun at Alan then at the checkout girl. "Open it!" The girl opened the drawer. The man shoved her aside.

"Hey!" Alan shouted then felt the bullet enter.

 

 

Too Dark (#174 Blood)

Alan was aware of blood. He touched it as it pooled under him. It felt hot, sticky. He held his hand near his eyes. The red looked too dark. It should be bright red like Don's skinned knees or Charlie's bloody nose the first time he got in a fight.

Alan felt his chest hurt. Some part of his mind knew his heart was trying to pump blood that was no longer in his body.

Not just his blood, his father's, Don's, Charlie's. Alan closed his eyes trying not to think of the blood of grandchildren he might never see.

 

 

Eppes Luck (#13 Luck)

"Your father is very lucky. The bullet missed his spine and any major arteries. We had to resection some of the small intestine so he's going to be on heavy antibiotics for a while. As soon as he wakes up we'll run some more tests."

 _'I'm awake.'_ Alan thought but didn't, couldn't open his eyes.

"He did lose a good amount of blood but again, he's lucky, AB+, we had no trouble with a transfusion."

"He shouldn't have been there." Charlie's voice.

 _'Charlie drank the milk, we needed more.'_

"He'll be okay, buddy." Don's voice. "He's got Eppes' luck. He'll be fine."

 

 

Just Like Me (#21 Survival)

Alan dialed the phone blind.

"Eppes" Don mumbled.

"I can't sleep Donnie."

"It's 3 a.m."

"I can't sleep."

"Take the sedatives, dad."

"I don't want to sleep. I dream. And there's that terrible noise, and then..."

"Dad."

"I'm scared, Donnie."

"Dad, it's posttramatic stress. We all...shit." Don sighed. "We've all got it on some level. Take the sedatives, call your therapist in the morning."

"Donnie."

"Dad, you survived. You walked away, more or less. Bad dreams aren't going to kill you, guilt isn't going to kill you. You'll survive just like me."

"Donnie, please. I can't sleep."

"Okay, I'll come over."


End file.
